


Forgive Me Father I Have Sinned

by thananteros



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, gonna be lots of fuckin, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thananteros/pseuds/thananteros
Summary: A nunkechi au. Akechi is a nun. Akira is a demon in disguise. Can Akira be Akechi’s guardian angel?





	Forgive Me Father I Have Sinned

The wind whistled through dying trees as a man wandered up to the doors of an old church. With a weak hand he knocked on the large wooden doors. The doors opened slowly revealing a beam of light and an old balding man with soft eyes. With a smile that seemed to break his face the old man welcomed the traveler inside.

“Welcome weary traveler, all are welcome in this house of God.” the elder man spoke with a rough voice, “I am the current priest, please come in and rest yourself. Would you like something warm to eat?” the father continued, leading the man further inside.

“No, thank you, I’m sure you need all you have.” came the man’s reply. A shockingly soft voice to match his veiled appearance. 

“Indeed it’s true.” rasped the father. “But please, allow one of the sisters to lead you to a room you may stay in.” his fat hands clapped as the elder called for someone. And around the corner a figure in a long black dress with a matching headpiece walked out to greet the guest. As the figure stopped in front of them the father greeted the sister, “This is Goro Akechi, one of my favorite residents of this church.” the father said with a soft laugh that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Akechi please show this man where he may spend the night.” 

The sister, Akechi, lifted his head and smiled gently at the traveler, his chestnut hair falling angelically past his chin. “Please come with me sir.” he said shortly before turning and walking in the direction of the boarding rooms. The traveler quickly bowed his head to the father in thanks and hurried along behind the man that he was inclined to call beautiful. 

As the pair shuffled along dusty hallways the traveler watched Akechi’s back intently. In an attempt to spark his interest he began, “So how does a young man become a sister?” he asked. The nun turned her head slightly and mumbled, “It is quite a long story. It’s also not particularly any of your business, sir.” he ended dismissively. A breathy snort left the man’s nose, “Of course, my apologies.”

They continued to walk, now in silence, until Akechi stopped before a worn door. The sister deftly produced a ring of keys and unlocked the door, opening it widely for the traveler to walk into. Then he finally spoke again, albeit with a touch of irritation, “If it pleases you sir this is what we have.” A short statement followed by him waving his arm towards the room. The traveler walked past him and looked over the living quarters. With a gentle smile he turned back to Akechi.

“It will do wonderfully thank you.” as he said this he slowly took off his traveling hood, revealing his face to the sister. The first thing seen was a mess of black curls, then a large pair of glasses, a soft nose and plump lips. He glanced at the nun and smiled. “My name is Akira Kurusu, please call me Akira.”

The sister nodded, “Please stay as long as you need, Kurusu.” he said with a smile. Akira saw the edge to the smile and covered his own grin with his hand. “How could I possibly repay you for your hospitality?” he was teasing the nun, a glint in his eyes. Akechi stepped back out the door, still with the smile plastered to his face, “By staying far away from me, sir.” the brunette replied bluntly before closing the door and leaving Akira to himself. “I don’t know if I can keep to that rule.” he said to himself.

Days passed and Akira had made it his personal goal to be wherever the beautiful sister was. He always looked at him with cold eyes and a fake smile. The dark haired man couldn’t get enough of it.

During one of the nights where Akira had been searching for the nun, simply to ask a question of course, no other mischievous reasons. As he passed by the priest’s office he heard a clatter. With interest he walked closer, opening the door a crack, and peeked inside. What he was rewarded with was the sight of his beautiful sister bent over the desk, fully nude, and being spanked violently by the priest. He watched for a while, enjoying the sounds Akechi was making, but then he saw the brunette’s eyes, filled with sorrow and hatred. That rose a fire in him he didn’t know he had. The traveler slammed open the door and stood threateningly, the light from behind him creating a shadow on the floor of what appeared to be wings. 

The father stopped his ministrations and glared up at the man. He began shouting, “You dare intrude in the house of God?! Leave this place at once! Tell no one what you saw here!” the priest stepped towards the raven, but as he did the energy in the room changed. The shadows seemed to crawl to the man, pressing into him, making the man himself a shadow. 

With an inhuman speed Akira closed the distance between them, lifting the priest up by hid neck. He looked at Akechi, “What would you have done to him?” his voice was deep and booming.

The nun looked up, tears still trailing down his bright red face. He stayed silent but angry. With a nod Akira lifted the man higher and flew away with him. 

The father was not seen again until morning. With his head severed and put on a pike, and his body carved with the word ‘sinner’. The church was a mess of confusion, except for the sister with a smile.


End file.
